


Are you there?

by keijigobrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, angry kenma, im so sorry, kenmas hand oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijigobrrr/pseuds/keijigobrrr
Summary: "Hey.." Kenma whispered, breathing in. "Tetsurou, are you.. there?"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Are you there?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing Haikyuu again! But instead of doing something soft and light.. this sort of came into the picture ;; It honestly hurt to write this very short one-shot so, ugh.

" _Hey, Kuroo.._ " Kenma greets with a light and soft smile, he sat his school bag on the concrete while plopping himself to sit down. He slipped his bangs behind his ear and nervously played with his fingers, pressing them together, swirling them around one another, stuff like that. Kenma's eyebrows twitched, he looked up.

" _Today, felt weird.. yanno? School and all, I'm a third-year now!_ " Kenma cheered happily. He sighed, setting his hands on the concrete while he leaned back. " _I'm apparently now the captain of the volleyball team, it's really such a hassle.. I don't know how exactly you managed._ "

Kenma groaned at the thought of the new first years, they were noisy and annoying. As he would expect from the younger years. He chuckled softly, tilting his head up at the sky, closing his eyes. With a hum, he gritted his teeth. " _Lev has gotten better at spiking and stuff.. He's so close to becoming the ace! He's- he's doing a great job, honestly._ "

It was true, Kenma was so proud and right now he couldn't deny it. But, the silence that filled the air was not so promising. It made Kenma so _fucking_ anxious. Kenma became more fiddly, he played with the strap of his school bag, he even started to pick at the skin under his nails. He scratched at his arms and legs, his heart ached and pounded hard.

" _With all these friends I have I- .. I still feel so alone._ " He choked out with a sad smile. His hands became shakey as he continued to look up at the sky, his patience was running thin. " _You told me that no matter where you are, you'll always be here for me, you said I would never be alone._ "

Kenma inhaled, a soft laugh coming out as he exhaled. " _Right now, I don't know what to do._ "

Kuroo hummed and ruffled Kenma's hair, he smiled brightly. " _Ken Ken! Just so ya' know, no matter where I am, no matter if we're separated, no matter the time, as long as I'm here you'll never ever- ever, everrrr! Be alone!_ "

Kenma looked up from his switch, his dull eyes looking at Kuroo with some sort of mesmerization. With his cheeks flushed he lowered his head quickly, letting out an irritated noise. " _That's- so cringy.._ "

Kuroo bonked Kenma on the head, " _Hey! Don't call my love cringy!_ " Kenma only rolled his eyes and swatted Kuroo away.

" _Whatever.. same.. same goes to you.. as long as I'm here, you're not ever.. alone.._ " Kenma whispered, he was sure he was quiet enough that Kuroo couldn't here him, but the way the taller male tackled him into a bone-crushing hug, begged him to differ.

" _OH MY GOD, MY LITTLE KEN KEN REALLY SAID THAT!?_ " Kuroo screeched, covering the pudding head's face with kisses. Kenma whined for Kuroo to let go and get off of him, but he only was attacked with even more kisses.

This felt _nice_.

Really _nice_.

Kuroo was so bright, he most literally lit Kenma's dark world up. He didn't feel alone, his life was so perfect with Kuroo in it. Though, how could Kuroo miss the small smile that slightly stretched Kenma's lips apart.

Kuroo gasped, " _KENMAAAA!_ "

Kenma groaned, " _get off..!_ "

Kenma balled his hands into tight fists, his heart was beating faster than before. His emotions were so twisted at this moment, he was never good with dealing with them. He was also never good with expressing himself, it was so difficult.

THIS was so DIFFICULT.

" _Hey.._ " Kenma whispered, breathing in. " _Tetsurou, are you.. there?_ "

No response.

Kenma closed his eyes again, his eyebrows furrowed. He then opened them wide, his chest ached. He even started himself when he let out a gut-wrenching sob. The tears fell like a waterfall, they were large and blurred Kenma's vision.

" _T-Tetsurou, can you h-hear me?_ " He squeaked, looking at the gravestone.

Kenma gritted his teeth, " _I-I'm alone! You- please..! I can't take it, please! TETSUROU!_ "

Silence again. Kenma trembled, his breaths were uneven.

" _I can't move on..! How can I move on!? Or even forget?!_ " He asked, tilting his head while glaring at the stone head. He didn't expect an answer, but that didn't make up for the fact that he wanted Kuroo to somewhat answer him.

Kenma punched the ground, once his fist connected with the ground an audible _'crack'_ came from his hand. Kenma cried out, punching the concrete repeatedly, " _HOW IN THE HELL DO I FORGET ABOUT THE PERSON WHO MADE ALL OF THESE DARK THOUGHTS GO AWAY!?_ "

Kenma sobbed again, " _WHY DID YOU LEAVE, TETSUROU!?_ " He screeched, lifting his bloodied fists to his swollen eyes.

" _I need you.. To hold me.. To love me.. I need to hear your voice.._ " He mumbled, but his tears seemed to never run out.

He looked up again, " _I'm back at square one.._ "

It was like, the entire world behind him was falling apart. Everything was against him once again, to that.. he couldn't hold back anymore. He choked on his words, on his emotions, on the harsh reality before him. He screamed his emotions out, he cursed at the world for taking the person he loved the most away from him, he cursed it all for dulling his light.

His whole body was in an excruciating amount of pain.

Did he really deserve this harsh treatment?

" _FUCKING GET BACK HERE YOU GODDAMNED IDIOT! GET BACK HERE!_ " He yelled, in hopes for a change. Deep down he wanted to Kuroo to appear out of nowhere, he wanted Kuroo to stroke his hair and tell him that everything was going to be okay, he wanted to play video games with Kuroo.

He wanted..

He just wanted Kuroo back.

" _This is killing me, this is hurting me.. I_ -" Kenma stopped, he stared at the gravestone. His probably broken hand reached into his bag, he pulled out flowers and a picture of him and Kuroo together before sitting them onto the grave.

" _Tetsurou.._ " He whispered, looking at the picture. " _Are you watching me from up there?_ "

Kenma's bottom lip trembled, " _I-I miss you.._ " He mumbled.

With a final sigh, he stood up, sniffling with tears still welling up in his eyes.

" _Please.. please wait for me.. I can't wait to see you again.._ "


End file.
